mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of xxxHolic chapters
'' as published by Kodansha on July 25, 2003 in Japan.]] The chapters of the seinen manga series xxxHolic are written and illustrated by Clamp and have been serialized in Weekly Young Magazine since 2003. The individual chapters are collected and released in tankōbon format by Kodansha, with 16 volumes released as of January 2010. The series, which ties in strongly with another of Clamp's series, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, revolves around Kimihiro Watanuki, a high-school student employed by Yūko Ichihara at her wish-granting shop. xxxHolic was one of the first four manga series licensed for English release in North America by Del Rey Manga, and was acquired together with Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle in January 2004. Del Rey does not include chapter lists in this series anymore as they were mixed up in early translations of the series. The series has also been licensed for an English-language release by Tanoshimi, who released the first nine volumes in the United Kingdom. __TOC__ Chapter list | ISBN = 978-4-06-334752-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 27, 2004 (NA) (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47058-4 (NA) ISBN 978-0-09-950407-8 (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–8 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Mise yo. Negai ga kanau, Mise. Sono kawari, Taika o Itadaku wa Sore ni Miatta, ne. (lit. A shop. A place named a shop that grants those things named wishes. In exchange, a price will be paid. An equivalent price, that is.)) (店よ。ネガイがかなう、ミセ。そのかわり、対価を頂くわ。それに見合った、ね。 | TranslitTitle = A store. A shop... where wishes are granted. And in exchange... ...a proper payment. That way balance is ensured. | Summary = Kimihiro Watanuki, a boy plagued by spirits, meets Yūko Ichihara, who claims to be able to grant his wish to not see them anymore. Accepting, Yūko tricks Watanuki into working for her, saying that she will grant his wish once he has done enough work to pay for it. As her cook and cleaner, he witnesses Yūko's way of life, to grant the wish of anyone that enters her shop, if they pay the price she demands. Shortly after Watanuki starts work, Sakura and Syaoran arrive, sent to Yūko from Tsubasa, another manga being published simultaneously by CLAMP, the authors. }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-334790-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 29, 2004 (NA) (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47119-2 (NA) ISBN 978-0-09-950408-5 (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 9–15 | LicensedTitle = WATCH OUT FOR WITCHES | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = To help Syaoran and Sakura traverse worlds, Watanuki awakens the two Mokonas, talking rabbit-like creatures. Giving the characters of Tsubasa one of them, they depart to search for Sakura's memories. Later, Watanuki mentions to Yūko that he doesn't like having his fortune told, so she decides that they should set off to have his fortune told. Watanuki is told by the fortune teller that his parents have passed safely into the afterlife, and that from meeting Yūko, he will be transformed. Later, being too shy to invite his love, Himawari, on a date, Yūko invites both of them together with, Dōmeki, who Watanuki hates, to tell ghost stories. }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-334841-5 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 (NA) (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47181-9 (NA) ISBN 978-0-09-950409-2 (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 16–22 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Dakara Itta desho, "Hōmotsuko wa Takara no Yama da"-tte. (lit. Didn't I say before? That "The Treasure Storeroom is a Mountain of Treasure!")) (だから言ったでしょ、「宝物庫はタカラの山だ」って。 | TranslitTitle = I told you before... The Treasure Room is a Mountain of Treasure! Remember? | Summary = To help out a friend of Himawari's, Watanuki is sent together with Dōmeki to investigate strange phenomenon caused by people using Angel-san, a Japanese equivalent to a Ouija Board. Later, a woman arrives at Yūko's shop, and Yūko gives her a container she was interested in, in exchange for promising never to open it. However, it slides open after being touched by Himawari, to reveal a Monkey's Paw inside. She uses it to try and help her in her job, only to have her killed by it in the end. Later, Watanuki arrives at an oden stand run by foxes. }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-334881-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 25, 2005 (NA) September 7, 2006 (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47788-0 (NA) ISBN 978-0-09-950483-2 (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 23–28 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Atchi mo Kotchi mo Taihen dakedo, Shinjimashō - Mirai o. (lit. There may be troubles here and there, but I'll believe in it - that future.)) (あっちもこっちも大変だけど、信じましょう　未来を。 | TranslitTitle = Here... ...and there, too. It's difficult... but's let's go ahead and trust in the future. | Summary = Watanuki, having baked Valentine's Day chocolates for everyone, takes one to school for his love, Himawari, where it is eaten by Dōmeki instead. After school, Watanuki and Dōmeki happen upon Zashiki-Warashi, who is searching for a special Valentine's Day chocolate to give her love, and finds it as Dōmeki's "soul", the chocolate of Watanuki's he ate. However removing Dōmeki's "soul" sends him into a coma, and the confused Zashiki-Warashi flies off. Yūko appears and explains that if Watanuki cannot return it he may sleep forever, so Watanuki chases after the Zashiki-Warashi to get his "soul" back. When he catches up with her, she reveals to him that he was the person that she wanted to give the chocolate to, and flies off again. Later, Watanuki meets with a woman being bound by the 'bonds' that her sister's words of discouragement can cause, and tries to help her. Later, Watanuki reminisces on a friend he had years ago, who vanished on his birthday. Later, Watanuki ponders on how he is glad that children cannot see spirits as much as they used to, because of the dangers involved. }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-334941-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 31, 2005 (NA) (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47789-7 (NA) ISBN (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 29–34 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Ki o tsukenasai. "E" ni sarenai yō ni. (lit. Please be careful. So that you don't become "E".)) (気をつけなさい。「エ」にされないように。 | TranslitTitle = Be very careful. Being “Game” is very dangerous. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-372015-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 25, 2005 (NA) (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47790-3 (NA) ISBN (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 35–42 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Ano Mise wa ne. Kore kara Okoru Koto no Tame ni Kamaetamono na no. (lit. That shop is... well, it was set up for what will happen from now on.)) (あの店はね。これから起こるコトの為に構えたものなの。 | TranslitTitle = He needs practice for what will come in the future. And the store is that. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-372081-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 30, 2006 (NA) June 5, 2008 (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48335-5 (NA) ISBN 978-0-09-950486-3 (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 43–47 | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-372128-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2006 (NA) June 5, 2008 (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48336-2 (NA) ISBN 978-0-09-950487-0 (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 48–51 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Hontō ni...., Wakaranai to ne. (lit. He really..., doesn't understand.)) (本当に....、分からないとね。 | TranslitTitle = It seems he really needs to understand... | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-372168-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 17, 2007 (NA) June 5, 2008 (UK) | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49639-3 (NA) ISBN 978-0-09-950488-7 (UK) | ChapterList = * Chapters 52–58 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Shinjimashō, Mirai o. Ano ko-tachi o) (信じましょう、未来を。あの子達を | TranslitTitle = Let's believe in the future. In those children. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-372227-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 25, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49683-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 59–64 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Hairu Hitsuyō ga Atta kara yo (lit. Because it was necessary for her to enter.)) (入る必要があったからよ | TranslitTitle = Because she needed to enter. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-372282-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50163-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 65–72 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Anata no Namae mo sō. Toku ni myōji wa daiji na imi ga aru. (lit. It's the same for your name. The letters have an especially important meaning.)) (貴方の名前もそう。特に名字は大事な意味がある。 | TranslitTitle = Your name is the same. And the characters that make up a name are extremely important. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-372364-9 | LicensedRelDate = June 24, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50565-1 | ChapterList = * Chapters 73–79 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Atashi no Negai....ne. (lit. My wish...is it.)) (あたしの願い....ね。 | TranslitTitle = My wish... Hm? | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-375510-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 24, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50566-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 80–84 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Hon no Sasai na Deai de mo, Kokoro to Karada mo Kawatte iku. (lit. With even the slightest encounters, the heart and the body change.)) (ほんの些細な出逢いでも、心と軀も変わっていく。 | TranslitTitle = Even in the most trivial of meetings... ...one changes, body and soul. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-375656-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 27, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51843-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 85–91 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Sono Negai ga Tsuyokereba Tsuyoi Hodo, ano Ko to Tomo ni Mirai mo Kawaru. (lit. The stronger the wish, the more the future will change together with that child.)) (その願いが強ければ強い程、あの子と共に未来も変わる。 | TranslitTitle = And the stronger that desire grows... ...along with the changing child... ...the future will change as well. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-375733-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 23, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-52112-5 | ChapterList = * Chapters 92-95 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Sō, Yume wa mō Owaru.) (そう、夢はもう終わる。 | TranslitTitle = Yes, the dream is already ending. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-375851-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 26, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-52412-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 96-101 | LicensedTitle = | OriginalTitle = Yume wa Tsuyoku Negaeba Kanau nara ore wa, Yūko-san to mata aitai) (夢は強く願えば叶うならおれは、侑子さんとまた逢いたい | TranslitTitle = If a dream is granted if it is wished for enough, then mine is that I want to meet with Yūko again. | Summary = }} Uncollected chapters These chapters have not yet been collected into tankōbon format. * Chapters 102-205 References XxxHolic